


two ghosts

by titaniumsansa



Series: A Softer World [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Living Together, Love, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sleep, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Zatanna asks Artemis about ghosts. Based off a Softer World prompt. Snaibsel. All oneshots in the series are unrelated, can be read without reading others.





	two ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> AN: I do not own anything.  
> The prompt for this one is:  
> Will you still love me when I am a spooky ghost? (yes. Yes, always, yes.)

Artemis almost has her eyes closed. The bedroom is dark save for the soft glow of the TV and neither of them know what time it is. She has to force her heavy eyes to stay open for a minute longer as Zatanna asks her a question.

“Huh?” Artemis asks because she’s tired and Zatanna’s too quiet to hear properly, even if they’re in the same bed, almost tangled together, but not yet. Artemis moves her hair out of her face and tries to focus on Zatanna’s face with the temporary yellow glow of the TV. A familiar theme plays in the background and she wonders what episode they’re on.

“I said, will you still love me when I am a spooky ghost?” Zatanna asks and Artemis raises an eyebrow and yawns.

“I’ll always love you,” Artemis tells her, truth slipping out, raw and unfiltered. For a moment she thinks about how even if they break up, there might always be a part of her still in love with Zatanna. The thought makes her want to kiss Zatanna and never let her go, the thought of a possible breakup is upsetting in a way she can’t fully comprehend while barely awake. They’re in their twenties and making it work-she wants to be with her until they’re dust. Even after that, she wants to go wherever Zatanna goes, and she knows that like she knows her favorite flavor of ice cream. The thought is immediate, without question, and she doesn’t need any time to think about other options.

“But will you love me if I’m a spooky ghost?” Zatanna presses, like it isn’t an ungodly hour of the morning and Artemis’s brain hasn’t mostly shut off yet. Artemis takes a moment to process it and wishes Zatanna would turn off the TV.

“Is this because of our Pushing Daisies marathon?” Artemis wonders. She can hear the bed shift as Zatanna readjusts her position and sighs.

“Partially. Does that change your answer?” Zatanna wonders and if she was more awake, Artemis might laugh.

“Doesn’t change my answer. Would you haunt me?” Artemis mumbles, sleepily.

“Would you want me to?” Zatanna asks and Artemis laughs, tiredly.

“Yeah. I’d miss you so much, I’d want you ghost or not ghost. I love you no matter what, any state you’re in. If you’re a spooky ghost, I’ll be a spooky ghost too,” Artemis tells her, words softly beginning to slur together.

“Love you too babe, go to sleep now,” Zatanna says. She can see Artemis nod in agreement and her eyes close as Zatanna turns off the TV.


End file.
